Broken Road
by KillingMeSlowlyWithHeartBreak
Summary: Shes Jacks girlfriend, but once he gets killed she looses her mind and starts acting like Bobby. Bobby starts to fall in love with her. Will she make it threw Jacks death and will she hook up with Bobby, or will she turn on Bobby.
1. First Kiss

**I don't own Four Brothers, this is just a fiction I wrote for fun. I hope you like it.**

* * *

I wanted to tell you the store about the love of my life and how his was taken from me, all because to some people money is more important then life. My name is Amber Morris. I am 22 years old and live with my boyfriend Jack Mercer. We have been together for about three years and I have yet to meet two of his older brothers. When we would go back to visit Jacks mother Evelyn Mercer, she would just tell me how happy she was that Jack had found someone. She was almost like a mother to me, the mother I never had. You see my mother had me at a very young age, and even though she is no longer young she still acts like she is. I could never turn to her for anything that is motherly because she was always acting like my best friend. I also meet Jeremiah Mercer. He was always getting me to laugh and was really nice. Evelyn would talk about Jacks two older brothers Angel and Bobby but I never meet them. I had the perfect like you could say, even though all my friends didn't like Jack I didn't care because I was in love with him and he loved me. That's all that matters, love can get you threw anything.

It all started back when I was 19. I was working at this bar that a friend of mine owned. I know it wasn't the best place for a 19 year old to be working but hey I had to make a living. One night I was working the bar when a man walked in and sat down. He had on a leather Jacket and damn did he look like a bad ass. I never went after the bad boys, but this guy, I just couldn't take my eyes off him. My friend Mark who owns the bar walked over to me. "That guy comes in here a lot, but usually when you are off. He always seems depressed, why don't you try to cheer him up some." Mark pushed me over toward the guy sitting at the bar.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"Just a beer please." I got him his beer but he had still yet to look up at me. I figured I was just wasting my time, just get him his drink and walk away. No sooner did I put his drink down in fount of him he then looked up. He didn't stop looking at me the rest of the night. By the time the bar was closing I no longer seen him so I figured he had gone home. I was wrong, he was just waiting for me to get off work. I was just about to walk out the door when he stopped me.

"I'm Jack Mercer." He held his hand out.

"I'm Amber Morris nice to meet you." I shook his hand and he just smiled.

"You new here?" I remembered Mark had said when he usually came in I wasn't here.

"No, I just only work late on weekends." He shook his head.

"Would you like to walk down the street and get some coffee with me?" I just smiled and said sure.

Once we was at the coffee shop things started to pick up between us. We talked about our life's however he only told me some things, I could tell he was holding a lot back. It didn't take long for us to become almost like really good friends. I was starting to think maybe he was gay, because he wouldn't flirt with me or even try to make a move. After about a month he told me he wanted to take me somewhere with him. I had no idea where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do but I was tired of sitting around doing the same things all the time so I agreed. To my surprise he took me to meet his mother. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

"Mom, I want you to meet someone." Jack yelled walking in the house with me fallowing him. That was when this older lady walked out of the kitchen smiling.

"Is this your girlfriend Jacky?" Jack just smiled.

"Just a friend." She looked at Jack like he was crazy.

"I'm Evelyn Mercer, but you can just call me Evelyn."

"Amber Morris." I though she was going to shake my hand but instead she gave me a hug.

"I am so glad my Jacky has found a friend, and maybe soon a girlfriend?" I just smiled back at her. Just then a black guy walked in the room.

"Mom, here is them cookies the girls made for you." To me this was weird, Evelyn was white, Jack was white, but this guy who was calling her mom was black.

"Jeremiah come meet Jacks friend Amber." He walked in the room with a big smile on his face.

"So your not gay after all Cracker Jack?" Jeremiah said laughing.

"We are just friends, no we are not doing things." Jack said looking down at the floor. That made me feel ashamed in way, like he didn't want anything to do with me because he though I was ugly or something.

"Damn boy you really are a fairy wait till Bobby finds out." Jeremiah was busting out laughing.

"I am not gay! Bobby isn't coming back so I doubt that you are going to be able to tell him anyway's."

"Boys, when you are done with your catch up meet us girls in the kitchen for something to eat, come along Amber." I fallowed her in to the kitchen with a little hurt in my eyes that I am guessing she could see.

"You like Jack don't you?"

"I..." She just smiled.

"Don't be ashamed honey, I am so glad that you love him, you seem like such a sweet girl and I know you would love and take care of my little Jacky. Give him time sweetheart he has been threw so much but he loves you already I can tell." I smiled back at her. She handed me some plates as we set the table. We could still hear some of what the boys were talking about in the other room.

"You are so gay Jack just say it."

"I am not fuckin' gay, shut up about that." Jack sounded pissed off.

"You got a hot chick like that, and you having had sex with her yet, your not even dating her. Man you are so gay. You are gayer then a 2 dollar bill."

"I am not gay Jeremiah now shut the fuck up!"

"If you are not gay prove it." Jack got pissed and walked in the kitchen.

"I don't have to prove nothing to you." Jack sat down next to me. It didn't take much longer Jeremiah sat down across from us. Evelyn had us all join hands and say a pray before we ate. That was something I was not used to because my family never cared much to do that. While we was eating and everyone talking catching up Jack would look at me and smile every so often. Later on that night we had to head back home because I had work and Jack was trying to make it with his music. Evelyn was sad to see us go.

"Make sure you bring her back to visit Jack."

"I will mom." She gave us both a hug then we walked out to my car. I let Jack drive here and because it was snowing I let him drive us back home. Once we got to my house Jack walked me up to the door.

"I had so much fun, your moms really nice." I told him not really sure what to say or what was going to happen.

"She really likes you." He smiled at me then looked back down at the ground.

"So.... I will see you tomorrow night when you stop by the bar?" Jack looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, Amber I am not gay and I really am attracted to you. I've just been threw a lot and damn I wanna kiss you so bad right now." I couldn't believe it, but then again Evelyn did talk to him alone before we left so I think she had something to do with this.

"Then do it." Jack smiled back and leaned in and kissed me. That was it our first kiss and from that kiss on there was a lot more. For some reason we just couldn't keep our lips off each others.

* * *

**_Let me know what you think so far and if I should keep going or not?_**


	2. Life Changing

**New chapter up so let me know what you think. I will try to have the next chapter up this weekend. Thanks so much for reading and dont forget to send reviews!**

* * *

About a year later Jack and I finally moved in together. To me it was great, because I would get to see him at work and at home. Mark let Jack and his band play in the bar every night witch Jack loved because he got paid doing what he loved the most. Not only that he could keep a eye on me while I worked. Then one night when I was working some guy named Rick wouldn't let me alone. I told him so many times that I had a boyfriend and was happy. However he wouldn't let me alone. It was also the night that would change part of our lives forever.

"Come on baby, you look like you haven't been fucked in a year." Mark walked out of his office over hearing Rick or as everyone else called him Rick the dick.

"Is there a problem here?" Mark asked as he stood beside me.

"No just trying to get some, but Miss Priss here thinks she's to good for me." I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, Miss Priss happens to be a really good friend of mine almost like my daughter. She also has a really great boyfriend and if she told you to let her alone I think you should do so." Rick just got up from the bar and walked over with some of his friends.

"Thanks so much Mark, I never though he would let me alone."

"If he bothers you anymore just let me know, hey by the way when you see Jack tell him to meet me in my office I have some news for him." I knew that Mark knew someone from a record company and Mark wanted to help Jack get his dream.

"Sure, he should be in any time now." I waited a hour that night for Jack but he didn't show witch was really odd because Jack was never late. Mark walked out once in a while looking for him but he couldn't find Jack either.

"Did you call the house?" Mark asked me.

"Yeah but I didn't get any answer. This is never like Jack, he always answers when I call and he is never late."

"Why don't you head home and make sure everything is alright then come right back." I just shook my head and walked out the door. It only took me about ten minutes and I was outside my door. I could see most of the lights on so I knew Jack had to be home but why didn't he answer the phone. I walked in the house to find the phone ripped out of the wall witch is why I guess he never answered. I walked in the bedroom to find Jack on the bed with his head in his hands and looked like he was crying. That was a side of Jack I've never seen. I knew something had to be really wrong for him to be crying, part of me was afraid to even ask. He must of heard me because he looked up at me trying to hide the tears.

"Mark sent me because you was late and didn't answer the phone. Are you alright? What's going on?"

"Someone killed mom, Jerry called and told me." I walked over and sat down beside him putting my arms around him. Evelyn was almost like a mother to me, Jack and I would go visit her as much at we could. She was so thrilled when she found out we was dating. I no longer had to call her Evelyn she instead I called her mom because she knew that Jack and I was going to get married someday. She was also hinting at us to start working on having children because she wanted more grandchildren. Jack and I both knew we wasn't ready for kids yet but she wouldn't give up.

"I'll call Mark he should be fine with out us for now, he will understand." I got up and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket then walked out of the room to talk to Mark.

"Marks bar and grill how can I help you."

"Mark it's Amber, Jack and I need some time off some things came up."

"Is everything alright?"

"Mom died, well from what Jack said someone killed her." It almost didn't feel real to me. This all felt like it was a bad dream and I just couldn't wake up from it.

"Take all the time you need and Jack to, call me once in a while so I know everything is alright with you two." I looked up to see Jack walk out of the bedroom going threw the liquor cabinet.

"I will, thanks for giving us time off. I will talk to you later." I hung up with Mark and watched Jack pull out everything he could to start drinking.

"Jack, I don't think that is a good idea." I walked over taking some bottles from him and putting them back.

"I can't believe someone would do this to mom." Jack just leaned up against the wall.

"I know, it feels like a night mare to me. Let's just get in the car and go to Jerry's." I stared to pack some of our things up and let Jack just sit on the couch. After I had everything packed and in the car I went back in the house and started to lock everything up and shutting everything down. Jack just sat there in his own world until I started talking to him.

"You want me to drive?" He just shook his head and stood up.

"I can drive, besides you hate driving in the snow." I always did, once when I first started to drive I was in a pretty bad car wreck because I hit black ice. Anymore in the winter time I never like to drive. We walked down to the car and go in. Once we got about a mile from the house Jack started talking a little more.

"I was thinking about something mom said to us." He was in and out of his own world witch scared me a little because he was driving.

"What about?"

"Us getting married and start working on having kids. You should stop taking your birth control." Part if me really did want kids but I wasn't sure if Jack did so I tried to be extra safe.

"Are you sure I mean before you said you wanted to wait and..." He cut me off.

"You would be a really great mom, I'm not sure how good of a dad I would be but I would try my best." I leaned over and kissed him really quick. I reached down in my purse and pulled out the pack of birth control. Jack reached over grabbed the pack and threw it right out the window. I just shook my head and smiled. I reached over grabbed his hand and held on to him the whole way to Jerry's house. I had no idea what was about to come, and I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. I had to be there for Jack and mom would of been so happy to find out Jack finally wanted children and to get married. However I had no idea what was in the cards for us.

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far and the next part is going to tie in to the movie so some of it will sound like the movie. This is a before, during and after the movie story.**

**_Reviews please!!_**


	3. Bobby

**

* * *

**

Little note to Eldestdurk yeah they are called beta readers and no i dont have 1 so some of my stuff isnt perfect but im not really worried about it after all its just for fun u know and i am glad you enjoy my fiction here is the next chapter let me know what you think and thanks so much for reading and the review. ~Ash~

* * *

I was in the house talking with Camille, Jerry's wife, while Jack and Jerry were both outside. I could see Jack outside smoking looking as if he wanted to cry but was holding it in. "So how are things between you and Jack going?"

"Really good so far, he was talking about having kids and getting married on our way here." Camille just smiled and shook her head.

"I think that would be great. I'll help you the best I can. Would be great to have more little babies running around." I continued to watch Jack out the window for a while before deciding to go out and talk to him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go outside and talk to Jack for a while. Let me know if you need any help with anything." I walked out the door and over to Jack. He still hadn't turned around to face me yet. I put my arms around his waist laying my head on his back. He then noticed me and turned around pulling me in to his arms. Just then someone who I seen at the funeral walked over to us.

"You all right?" He asked Jack. Jack just shook his head then looked down at me. "Who's this?" The guy asked pointing to me.

"My girlfriend, Amber. Amber this is my big brother Bobby." Bobby made me feel hated the way he looked at me.

"They sure are doing a good job with surgery now days, you really do look like a girl." Bobby said laughing but I was insulted.

"Come on man don't she is a girl. Amber never had a sex change, and I am not gay."

"Sure thing fairy. Come on, let's go see Jerry." I fallowed Jack over to where Jerry was standing talking to a group of women.

"Nice house, man. Not bad at all." Bobby said to Jerry looking at the house that Jerry now lived in. Bobby and Jerry was talking about things in there past while I just keep my eyes on Jack. He just looked at me and pulled on a fake smile. I knew Jack to well to know that he was faking a smile and when he was really smiling. He was smoking witch was something I have been trying to get him to quit for a good while now. I felt my hand being squished a little by Jacks hand. I noticed I was in my own world zoning out and he had noticed it also. Coming back to the real world I then noticed Jack was talking to me.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just fine. I should be asking you that." I leaned in to him and kissed him. Bobby and Jerry started to walk in the house and we started to fallow.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. No smoking in my house, so you're gonna have to put that out. Sorry." Jerry told Jack. I just smiled and watched Jack put it out.

"How comes you listin to Jerry but when I tell you no smoking in the house you don't listin to me?" Jack just smiled and kissed me.

"Because you love me and I can get away with what I want." Soon as we got in the house Camille grabbed me and pulled me away from Jack. I watched Jack walk back outside but out back of the house.

"Can you start putting more food on the trays for me please and then start pouring more cups with drinks." Camille asked me. I told her I would help and she knew she never have to ask. I started to put more chips and drip out when I seen two men walk over to the guys. I could also hear Camille and Jerry having a little mini fight about something but I wasn't sure what. It didn't take long until the two men walked in with Bobby and Jack. I was just putting soda in cups when one of the men walked over to me.

"Hi, Lt. Green, I never seen you before but I have seen you with Jack outside can I ask who you are?"

"I'm Jacks girlfriend. Amber Morris." The guy just smiled at me. Jack walked over to see what was going on.

"Can I help you with anything Green?" He asked putting his arm around me.

"No, I can't believe you found yourself a girlfriend. She sure is pretty." Just then the other man walked over. He gave me the creeps. "This is Detective Fowler, Fowler this is Jacks girlfriend Amber." He held his hand out for me to shake it but I was very hesitant. I had this strange feeling about him and usually when I got feelings like this towards people I was best to stay away. I took his hand slowly and shook it anyway's.

"You sure are pretty." Jacks grip tightened on me. I could tell he was becoming angry and somewhat jealous. Witch was strange because Jack never got jealous before when guys hit on me.

"Well it was nice to meet you both but I need to go help Camille some more." I walked away from the guys and went back to getting food to put out for everyone.

Once the guys left I walked back over to find Jack sitting alone avoiding everyone. I walked over and pushed his arms out of the way so I could sit in his lap. He just wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you what that was all about?"

"What?"

"You acting jealous out there and don't tell me you wasn't." Jack just shook his head.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you. He had this look in his eyes that you get when we are about to do things."

"Um.... you mean like I want you to fuck my brains out?" Jack just laughed a little and shook his head. "Well let me tell you something, you are the only guy I look at that way and the only guy I want that way." Jack just laughed a little more.

"I better be. Angel is a real lady's man so I mite have to keep you away from him if he ever shows up." I just smiled and then kissed Jack.

"Trust me, it don't matter how much of a lady's man he is, I love you and no one will ever take me away from you." Jack started kissing my neck when someone cleared their throat. We looked up to see Bobby standing there.

"Jack you ready to head back to Ma's house or are you going to give everyone a free porn show?"

"Yeah, come on Amber." We got up and walked out to the car.

"I can't believe Angel didn't show." Bobby said to Jack before we got in our car.

"I know, Jerry said that he would be here." Jerry walked outside to get in his car when he noticed us all standing around talking.

"Are you all ready to go or what?"

"Yeah." I got in the car waiting for Jack to get in. Bobby just looked at me for a minute as Jack was saying something to him. I was attracted to Bobby, but I was in love with Jack and always would be. There was just something about Bobby and the way he was looking at me was like he could see right threw me. Bobby just shook his head and said something to Jack then got in his car. Once Jack got in the car he looked over at me.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, Bobby just wanted to know some things about us that is all." I was confused on why Bobby would want to know about us.

"What did he want to know?"

"Just how long we have been dating, how we meet. He was being all big brotherly about you will break my heart and not to trust women." I was now a little pissed off that he would say that. I loved Jack and would never hurt him.

"What did you say?"

"I just told him that Ma knew about you and Ma was the one who pushed us into dating. That you love me and I love you, we have been doing fine all these years with out his help. It is going to be fine Amber, Bobby just don't trust women, give him time to get to know you and things will turn out fine." I just shook my head pushed my hand in his on his lap as we drove back to Evelyn's house.

* * *

**_R&R let me know what you think Sorry I didnt have this chapter up when I wanted to but my daughter got this bad cold and well now I have it. So it took me longer then expected to get this up. Plus I am co-writing another fiction so I am writing 3 fictions at once here. I wanna thank everyone that is reading this is sticking with me threw it. I hope have such great plans for this fiction and other ones. Check them out also please and once again thanks so much._**


	4. Don't Kiss Me

* * *

We pulled up to the house parking out front. I watched Bobby get out of his car while keeping his eyes locked on me and Jack. I knew he didn't like me and doubt he ever would but I didn't really care. Evelyn loved me and so did Jack. To me that's all that matters. Jack got out of the car then walked over to my side letting me out. "What are you little brother, her boyfriend or her bitch." I heard Bobby saying laughing then walking towards the house. Jack just ignored him then reached his hand out for me to take.

"Don't worry about him baby, Bobby's just being himself." I got out of the car as Jack closed the door behind me. We then started walking up to the house.

"So, shit, Bobby, what've you been up to?" Jack asked trying to keep Bobby from starting on me again.

"l'm a freaking college professor, Jack. What do you think l've been doing?"

"l doubt that." Jack said laughing

"Same old Bobby." Jerry added in.

"What about you? You still sucking a little cock left and right, or what?" Bobby asked Jack. This calling Jack gay was pissing me off because Jack was defiantly not gay.

"Fucker." Jack said pulling me along with him in the door. Just then we heard another voice.

"Y'all ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this." I was guessing that was Jack other brother Angel. He was sitting there just waiting for everyone then his eyes locked on me.

"What's your name baby?" I just stepped behind Jack.

"Her name is Amber, and she is Jackie's girlfriend believe it or not." Bobby said for Jack.

"Damn little brother and all this time I though you was gay. Hey baby why don't you leave the cock sucker and let me show you what a real man is like." I just stayed behind Jack. I was starting to wish I didn't come here. I was also starting to wish Jack would just tell me that we was going back home and to our lives we used to have. Jack and I fallowed the guys in the house.

"Jack, you take your old room, all right? Angel, take yours." Bobby walked up the stairs Jack behind him and I fallowed Jack. I watched Bobby walk in to Evelyn's room and turn around watching us go in to Jacks room. The whole time my eyes were locked with Bobby's. I could feel hate and anger at me threw them. Jack never noticed or didn't seem to care if Bobby had hated me or not but I did. It bothered me because I loved Jack and Bobby looked at me as if he had to find a way to get rid of me. My eye's were still locked with Bobby's until he closed the bedroom door. Jack laid down on his bed looking up at me.

"Going to lay down with me?" I just smiled and nodded laying down beside him. Angel must of turned on some music because you could hear it from Jacks bedroom. I laid my head on Jacks shoulder closing my eyes. He reached down and picked up his guitar and started to play around with it. That was what I loved about Jack was his musical talent. Well really I loved everything about him. He was like my soul mate. As we laid there I watched as Bobby opened the door and walked over to the bathroom. It almost sounded as if he was crying and trying to hide it but I pushed that out of my mind and looked up at Jack.

"Tired?" He asked me kissing my forehand.

"No, just thinking."

"What about?" Jack always loved to know what was going threw my mind.

"About how much I love you, and about what it be like if we was parents." The bathroom door opened and Bobby came out. I watched as he wiped his face but Jack never noticed he was playing with his guitar. Bobby then walked in Jacks's bedroom.

"You been crying in here, you little fairy?" Bobby asked as he sat down on the floor beside the bed.

"Leave it alone, man." Jack said as he put his guitar down and grabbed his pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

"Still making a lot of racket on that freaking thing?"

"Yeah, still making a lot of racket. I worked in a bar playing with my band every night getting paid. Best of all I got to see my girl every day and night." Jack just smiled at me then light his cigarette. "Too weird in Mom's room?"

"Way too weird." Jerry walked in the door way. I was slowly falling asleep and there word became a blur. Jack just left me lay on his shoulder. I had just falling asleep when I heard the boys getting a little loud witch woke me up, that and Jack laughing. I wasn't sure what was so funny.

"I'm standing here telling y'all both right now, I'm not going to see that girl, and I'm not!" Angel walked down the stairs. Jack was still laughing.

"He's going to get La Vida Loca." Bobby stood up.

"I'm going to bed, don't be doing anything in here I don't wanna here it." Bobby said just looking at me. I didn't say anything just looked up at Jack.

"It's my room man now get out." Bobby walked out closing the door behind him.

"Amber, will you suck me off?" Jack asked me.

When we was at home every night we was having sex. I knew he was craving it and damn so was I. Slowly I unsnapped his jeans, pulled down the zipper, and reached in side of his shorts to extract his hard cock. Wasting no time, letting my tongue and lips run all over the head of his hard cock. When it was shiny with my saliva, I sucked it in, deep down my throat, making him gasp as my oral attentions to his big cock made his nut sack tighten with the anticipation of a huge cum.

"Suck it harder baby," he groaned through gritted teeth. Jack then pushed my head away from him stopping me.

"What's wrong?" I thought maybe this wasn't the best time for him to be having sex with me.

"Sit on it." Jack said unsnapping my jeans. Reaching down, I grabbed his cock by it's base and guided it towards me. When his head was just inside. I let all my weigh down and drilled my pussy to the hilt with one plunge, causing all of the air to whistle out of me as I bottomed out on his lap. Full of eight inches of cock. "Oh Jack, ummmm." I ground my hips into his crotch until both of us came in simultaneous orgasm that left me a total wreck.

"You are amazing baby." Jack said kissing me.

"So are you." I crawled off Jack and laid down next to him.

"Want to get a shower with me?" He asked rubbing my hip.

"Someone really wants it tonight." I said putting my hand on his stopping him.

"No, I just wanna shower and go to bed but I want my girl to shower with me." He sat up pulling me with him. We both got a shower then headed back to the bedroom. Jack fell right asleep but I just couldn't yet. I laid there for a while just watching out the window seeing the snow fall. I then heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Shhh, everyone is sleeping baby." I then realized it was Angels voice. I heard his bedroom door close and it didn't take long till I heard the bed squeaking. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep now. I got out of bed pulled on my tank top and shorts then walked down stairs. When I got down to the living room I noticed the TV was on and a small fire was burning. Bobby was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Can't sleep either?" I just shook my head. "You wont be getting any when Angel has her here, and watch going in the laundry room, you mite see parts of Angel you wish you hadn't."

"Thanks for the tip." Bobby just laughed.

"You can sit down and relax." I sat down on the couch with Bobby looking at the TV.

"Any thing good on?"

"No, not really. You know I was sitting here and I noticed something. Ma has a picture of you and one of you and Jack on the fire place over there. She must of really liked you."

"She was always nice to me, and she is the reason Jack and I are together."

"Really how is that?" Bobby was being a little nosey but I didn't mind.

"Well Jack and I were just friends but I really did like him and wanted more but he wouldn't make a move. We came here to visit and that same night she had a little talk with Jack. Once we got back home he finally made his move and we have been together since." Bobby just smiled. That was defiantly like his mother.

"Ma just wanted the best for us, and I am sure she knew that you were the best thing for Jack." I looked over at Bobby, he looked as if he was going to cry.

"I'm sure she still wants the best for all of you." Bobby just shook his head.

We sat in silence for a while just watching the TV. I felt Bobby move next to me.

"You are really hot, what do you see in Jack."

"He is sweet, caring and he always shows me he loves me, he's like perfect." I felt like moving away but something was holding me there.

"That's because he is gay, no normal straight man is that perfect unless of course he is gay."

"I really don't think Jack is gay."

"Oh really?" Just then Bobby leaned in and kissed me. I knew I should pull away from him and slap him in the face then run to Jack but something wasn't letting me. I was kissing him back and enjoying it. Finally he pulled away from me with a smile on his face.

"I... why.." I couldn't find the words.

"Now you know part of what it is like to be with a straight man." Bobby got up and walked out of the room in to the kitchen. I felt tears falling down my face. How could I let him do that, after all I love Jack and how could I enjoy it. I just got up and went to the bedroom. Jack was laying on the bed fast asleep. The bed in the room next door was no longer making noise so I guess they had falling asleep. I got in bed next to Jack and covered up. Not long after I felt his arm go around me and pull me close to him.

"I love you Amber." I look at the door way to see Bobby standing there looking in the room.

"I love you to Jack." Bobby then turned away and went in to the bedroom he was staying in.

* * *

**_R&R please let me know what you think._**


	5. Gas

* * *

"Loco Ono is not staying in this house!" I woke up to hearing Bobby yelling. I looked beside me to noticed Jack was no longer in bed with me. I could hear Angel yelling back then a girls voice.

"This ain't no homeless shelter" I knew Jack wasn't going to like this he always acted strange with people got in fights.

"You not running shit, Bobby! You let Amber stay here with Jack." Angel yelling pointing to me as I walked down the stairs. I guess it was a bad time to.

"Amber isn't a slut, last night she didn't have another mans dick in her then leave him for Jack when ever Jack showed back up. She stays with Jack and Jack only. I don't want no tramp in Ma's house!" Bobby yelled. I just walked past them and in to the living room looking for Jack. I found him out in the kitchen cooking and just smiled at him.

"Hey how you feeling?" Jack asked putting his arms around me.

"I don't feel that well but I will be ok." Angel's girl couldn't take it no more and left the house. It didn't take long the guys finally calmed down and was watching TV.

"I'm going to go up and change then I will be back down and help you. Jack kissed me then went back to cooking.

"Gay fairy out there cooking like a bitch." Bobby said laughing.

"Fuck you." Jack yelled out at him.

"I got to take a shit." I heard Bobby say then could hear him coming up the stairs right behind me. I walked in the bedroom and closed the door to change. Once I was done and opened the door Bobby was standing there outside it.

"Excuse me." I said trying to get around him.

"Amber about last night, look I am really truly sorry. You love Jack and I shouldn't of done that. That was really low of me."

"It's fine."

"No it isn't fine. Just tell me you forgive me." I wasn't sure if I should but I knew it was worth a shot.

"I forgive you, now can I go help Jack?"

"Yeah." Bobby moved out of my way then I walked down to help Jack. The food was almost done and Bobby finally came down stairs.

"Come on, man, let's eat. Bring out that bird." I could hear Bobby's voice threw the house. We got the food out to the table and everyone sat down at the table. I was sitting accost from Jack. Everyone stood up and joined hands. I was defiantly not used to this but did it anyway's.

"Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, thank you for this day. Thank you for this food we're about to receive and thank you for bringing us together. Amen." Bobby said looking up at me then sitting down. I looked over at Jack who wasn't really paying attention to me. Every now and then he would look at the chair Evelyn used to sit at. He stopped eating then just looked at that spot for a little while. I rubbed my foot over on his leg to see if he was alright. He didn't even look at me and it was really bothering me.

"To hell with this, man. Let's go get a pickup game. l wanna see some quick sticks and some tight passing." Bobby said getting up from the table.

"lt's too cold, man." Angel whined not really wanting to go. "l ain't come all the way back out here to go play no hockey."

"Come on, ladies, let's show these guys some fucking skills!" Bobby said as they all stood up from the table. I fallowed the guys out to get ready to go. I watched the guys play there game as I cheered on my baby.

"Come on Jackie you can do it baby!" I noticed how Bobby got during the game.

"Shit, l gotta make a man out of you." Bobby yelled to Jack.

"Stop being a dick Bobby." I yelled sticking up for my man. After the game the guys took me back to the house.

"We have some things to take care of baby just stay here." Jack said kissing me then walking off out the door with his brothers. I started to clean everything up knowing that the boys sure wouldn't get right on it and make poor Jack do it all. Once I had everything all cleaned up I went up to get a shower wishing they would be back by now but they still wasn't. Then I heard someone knocking on the door. It was Angels girlfriend.

"They are not back yet."

"I know where they are let's go." She said as I fallowed her out to her car.

"I'm Amber, Jacks girlfriend."

"I know who you are, I am Sofi, Angels girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." We pulled up outside a bar and Sofi walked in. I just fallowed her to find the guys all at the bar drinking.

"And a warm milk for my sister here." I heard Bobby's voice then walked over to them.

"Man, l will drink you under the table." I turned Jack around and kissed him.

"We're not talking about sperm, Jack, this is whiskey." I reached over and slapped Bobby.

"What was that for?" He asked laughing.

"You should know, Jack isn't gay so stop with that." Bobby just laughed more.

"Let's go get a damn table." We all got up and walked over to a empty table. I was sitting in Jacks lap watching him down another shot of Jack knowing that he should stop sometime soon.

_"Jack drinks Jack_ _Jack drinks Jack" Jack was singing._

_"_Jack licks ass crack and ball sack." Bobby yelled at him laughing.

"Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack! Jack likes boobs. Jack gots fans. Jack's got lots of fans."

"You hear him talking like that in front of his girl." Angel said laughing.

"I know if I did that my wife would beat my ass down and cut off my balls." I just shook my head because I knew Jack wasn't gay and he wasn't after other women. He loved me, he truly loved me.

"That is because you are all whipped, you see Jack unlike you guy's found himself a real women. To bad he isn't fully man enough for her yet." I looked up at Bobby knowing he was also drunk. It started to worry me about what he was going to say next.

"Why don't you and Sofi head home and we will see you in a little bit." Angel said to us girls as a man walked over to the table.

"Come on Amber." Sofi said getting up from the table. Jack grabbed me before I could get up and kissed me pretty hard on the mouth. I almost couldn't breath.

"Well look at that Jackie is all growns up." Bobby said laughing. I just got up and fallowed Sofi out the door once again looking back at Jack once before I was out the door.

"They are going to come home smelling like gas you just wait." I looked at Sofi as if she was crazy. Once we got to the house I sat down on the couch watching TV waiting on the guys to get home. It was a hour later and still they had not returned yet. I started to fall asleep when I heard the door open.

"Jack, it was a questionable kill." I heard Bobby's voice walking in the door.

"What makes you think that?" I opened my eyes to see Bobby and Jack walk past the living room.

"Boy, it's sad, you growing up without a father. Nobody taught you anything, did they? I should've stayed around longer and held your little hand, huh, sweetheart?"

"Whatever, man."

"Look, sometimes pros will cover up their shots with another crime. Like a burglary or something. Then pay a witness to throw the cops on to the wrong suspect. You understand?" I was listing to what they was talking about then that when I started to get a head ache from some a smell.

"Why would anybody wanna kill the sweetest woman in the goddamn world?"

"I don't know, Jackie. I don't know." I got up and walked out to where they guys was standing and talking.

"Why do you smell like gas?" Sofi was right. Bobby just looked at me then walked up the stairs. I looked over at Jack waiting for a answer.

"I will tell you someday just not right now."

* * *

**R&R let me know what you think so far.**


	6. Police In The House

The next morning I woke up to find Jack was gone. I walked down stairs to find all the guys gone and Sofi sitting on the couch watching the TV. She didn't look to happy and I really wanted to know where Jack was. "Where is Jack?"

"They left about a hour ago to find out what they can." I sat down next to Sofi.

"When are they going to be home?" I really wanted to talk to Jack and spend time with him. It seems since we got here he has been busy with his brothers.

"I never know, look now that the brothers are back together do yourself a favor and don't sit around waiting. They are always going to have Jack busy and from you. The only time you will get is at night for a few hours while he sleeps then he will be gone again." I walked up the stairs to the bedroom I shared with Jack. Looking around the room I started to pack up my things. I figured if this was going to be our life for the rest of it then I was not going to stay. Just as I was about to load my things up out in my car my cell phone went off. I looked down at it to see it was a text message from Jack.

'I love you and sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up but when I get home tonight I promise to make it up to you. We are waiting on some guy to come home because he knows something so once we find out what we can we will be home. I am sorry if I don't get in till late but just remember I love you and I will make it up to you.' Sometimes I swear he is a mind reader. When I'm having a bad day he shows up at the right time to make it better. It's like his has this sense to know when something is wrong with me or when I am up to something. I walked down stairs to see if there was anything to do and because I was starving. Sofi stood up then started to get her shoes on.

"I am going out, do you want to come?" I just shook my head and walked out in the kitchen. "The guys wont be home till late they wont even know you was gone."

"It's starting to snow pretty bad and I really rather just stay here and wait."

"Fine by me." Sofi walked out of the door and I started to clean up the house. I finished all the cleaning and cooked dinner for the guys to heat up when they got home then walked up to the bedroom to go to sleep. I never felt Jack craw in bed beside me that night but in the morning I heard yelling. I looked over to see Jack just waking up also beside me.

"Hey, y'all! Police in the house!" I heard Angels loud mouth.  
Jack and I started to walk down the stairs. Jack poked his head out beside Sofi to see what was going on while I just stayed back. "Angel. Mind if we come in?" I heard a voice from out in the door way.

"You're already in. Cops are always welcome at the Mercers. It makes us feel safe and cozy. Just the way we like it." Once Jack got a look at who was in the door and Sofi walked out of the door way more Jack pulled me close to him. I stood in front of him with his arms around me.

"Ain't you sexy." The cop said to Bobby. I then noticed he had on a womens robe and almost started to laugh.

"Thank you. Jackie wanted this little number for himself, but l fought him for it." I just rolled my eyes at Bobby.

"What happened to the hand? Did you happen to forget our little conversation we had at your brother's house about not interfering with our investigation?"

"Oh, no, no. This is Turkey Cup, man. Hockey. An old Mercer family tradition. You remember that, don't you, Green? You played hockey. Guys can be pretty rough out on that ice. However we couldn't let little Jackie get hurt in fount of his new girl so I had to take it for him like the man that I am." Bobby said looking at me smiling.

"Where's you car, Bobby? lt's not outside."

"We left it at Jeremiah's." Sofi chipped in causing Jack to squeeze tighter on me.

"Yeah. Jerry drove us home. You know, Volvos are one of the safest cars out there. Volvos are incredible, man, when it's a blizzard outside."

"Hey, Gretzky, you know what this is?"

"A hair from your wife's tit?"

"Try from your thick skull. Forensics took it off a pair of contract killers we found dead this morning."

"Fishing for a confession with a phony hair, huh? That's an old one, boys. Come on, Green. You know when l'll know you got my hair off a dead body, right? When l hear the jailhouse doors close behind me, girls."

"Okay, then you tell me what they told you." Jack pulled me out in the hall away from everyone.

"Come upstairs with me." I just did as he said and fallowed him up the our bedroom. Once we was up the stairs he turned around and closed the door behind us.

"Did you guys?" I was so scared right now.

"Amber, you trust me right?" I just shook my head. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yes I do Jack, if you go to jail I loose you forever." He grabbed me and pulled me close.

"I'm never going to jail. They don't have anything on me so I want you to relax and don't think about it."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you wont leave me?"

"I promise baby." Little did I know that was the only promise that Jack would ever make to me that he couldn't keep. "I also having some making up to you to work on so let's get started."

"With everyone down stairs?"

"Yes, they wont here." Jack started kissing my neck and his hands started to wonder.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you to." Little did I know this would be the last time Jack would over show me he really loved me.

* * *

**R&R Let me know what you think so far.**


	7. Shower

Sorry it took me a little longer then expected to get this up but I have alot going on right now I promise another up date soon as I can.

* * *

"Jack get your fairy ass down here we got stuff to do." We could hear Bobby yelling up the stairs.

"Come on baby lets go see what he wants." We walked down stairs in to the living room to find Bobby and Angel talking.

"West Marine's by the river, right?"

"Yeah."

"Come on. Let's go take a look." I looked up at Jack knowing well enough he was going to end up leaving with Bobby and Angel. That was until Sofi came out and stopped Angel. That was when once again Bobby started on Sofi and Jack was laughing about it. I slapped Jacks arm gave him a look that made him understand.

"She's getting real comfortable here, huh?"

"You let Amber live here with Jack." Bobby started laughing.

"I told you that is different, you don't see Amber with other mans hard dick inside her when Jack leaves now do you."

"No Bobby I think you just got a thing for Amber that is why you like her here so much." I could tell Bobby was now pissed and Jack tensed up.

"You know, it's a real shame that little Jackie's the only one down to ride. Let's go, Jackie. Say goodbye to your big sister, Jackie. Let's go. Amber you are coming with us."

"You gonna leave me too?" Angel said Jack as we started walking to the door. "I just need a few minutes, man." Jack turned around laughing at Angel.

"She's addicted to what Angel's dick did." I pulled Jack out the door.

"Your addicted to sex to so don't even go there." Bobby then started to laugh.

"He is addicted to anal sex because he is gay, aren't ya fairy."

"I am not gay Bobby."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah get the fuck in the car." I crawled in the back seat and just knew whatever they had planed I was in on. Part of it scared the shit out of me.

* * *

"Check everything, Jackie. There's gotta be some shit around here that ties these guys to somebody else." I stood in the room with the guys as they looked for stuff in the room. That was until Bobby lifted the mattress and I seen all the guns. I watched Bobby shove them all in a bag then I looked over at Jack.

"You alright?" He asked me seeing that I was scared out of my mind.

"Just fine."

"You dicking around in here? You find anything?" Bobby asked walking in to the room.

"A camera."

"Come on." We fallowed Bobby out of the house and to the car.

"You know I was thinking about us getting married here soon." Jack said turning around and looking at me.

"Really? This soon?" I wasn't sure if he was for real or just doing it to see what Bobby had to say.

"No I am for real, I mean it wont be the wedding of your dreams but I really want to marry you."

"It will be the wedding of my dreams because I'm marrying you." Just then Bobby busted out laughing.

"You two sound like a TV show, or a romance novel." That was when Jack stood up for us.

"That is what it is like when you are in love, what do you know about being in love Bobby?"

"Nothing because I've never been in love, it is just a waste of time. I find them fuck them and leave them." I felt bad for Bobby in a way but we can't all be price charming now can we.

"So you are telling me you never felt anything for any girl, ever in your life?" Jack turned back around in his seat.

"There is this one girl." For some reason I wanted to know all about this girl.

"No way, spill man who is she and why aren't you with her what are you gay?" Jack started laughing.

"I am not gay like you and she already has someone but I did kiss her."

"Wait she has someone and you kissed her, damn Bobby what is she married?"

"Sort of, look I don't want to talk about it no more just forget it." Jack just shook his head. I looked at Bobby threw the mirror in the car and his eyes were locked on mine. I hurried up and looked away wishing that we was already at the house. It didn't take long until we pulled up to the house, Bobby got the guns out to take them in the house to get a better look.

"Jack, I'm not feeling to well so I am going to go lay down."

"You alright?"

"Yeah just feel a little sick in my stomich." Jack kissed me and left me go up to bed.

The next morning I woke up to Jack kissing me. "You feeling better?"

"Much better waking up to this." Jack got up out of the bed.

"Want to get a shower with me?"

"Don't I always." I slowly got up and fallowed Jack into the bathroom. We walked in the bathroom and started to shower when the door opened.

"Hey we are in here." Jack yelled out.

"I need to shit so shut up and shower." I realized Bobby was the one to walk in. Just then I heard Angel's voice in the bathroom. What is with this family just all going in the bathroom to hang out. I felt very strange but Jack didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, man. l gotta ask you a question."

"What's up?"

"You know me and Sofi did a lot of making up last night."

"You gave her that ring, huh?"

"Yeah. But it seem like I got a little rust on the tools down here."

"Ask the cockologist in the shower, man." Bobby was really starting to piss me off about calling Jack gay.

"How the hell would I know?"

"You're the expert." Then Jack looked outside the shower, I just wanted to slap him.

"Rug burn." I yanked Jack back in the shower with me and started kissing him. I could hear the guys still talking.

"You're gonna live."

"Thank God, man. I thought my luck ran out." After that the words became a blur until Bobby started yelling. Jack broke away from kissing me and started to get out of the shower.

"Get me some fucking toilet paper, Jack." That was it, I really had it. I wanted to tell Bobby off so bad but knew if I did Jack would be upset with me.

"You getting out to Amber?" I heard Bobby ask me.

"Yeah once you get out of the bathroom." I heard him laugh.

"Jack we have some stuff to do hurry the hell up!" Bobby yelled again.

"Stop yelling so much." He was about to give me a head ache.

"Why don't you come out of that shower and I will have you screaming."

"Your sick Bobby." Finally I heard Jack come in the room.

"Are you getting out baby or are you hiding in there all day."

"I will once Bobby gets out of the room."

"I've seen what you got before so just get out. You seen one women naked you've seen them all." I heard Bobby say then walk out of the room so I could get out of the shower.

"Let's go Amber you are coming with us." I heard Bobby yell from outside the bathroom. I took off to the Jacks bedroom and got dressed. I fallowed them out to the car.

"Where are we going." I wondered how much more of this could I take.

"To find some things out just keep your ass in that back seat and quite." I ruled my eyes then looked at Jack. Once again he would not stand up to Bobby. Once we got to where Bobby wanted to be he turned around and looked at me.

"Stay in the car and I mean it."

"You can't order me around Bobby." He just started to laugh.

"Jack control our women, if you are man enough." Jack leaned in the car and kissed me.

"Stay in the car baby. I promise we wont be long." Just then I seen a guy walk out of the doors. Jack and Bobby took off over to him. I couldn't here what was being said but whatever it was the boys must of knew was going to happen seeing the smiles on there faces. That was then when I heard Bobby yelling.

"Now I gotta light your ass on fire! All l wanted was a name! You're gonna make me turn your ass into the black gingerbread man now! it's all right. I'll have my little brother here suck your burning dick." The man said something then the guys started walking back over to the car. I then noticed Bobby stopped and pulled a cell phone out. He was talking to someone then came over to the car.

"Get out we are going for a walk." I got out and fallowed holding Jacks hand as we walked to a bowling ally.


	8. Death, heartbreak murder

**Here comes the sad part..... time to say good bye to Jack :( it isn't very long as you know this is very sad I will update soon as I can.**

* * *

"What do you think he found?" Jack asked Bobby pulling me along with him.

"l don't know, but it's something big." Bobby said looking around as we keep walking. It was almost hard for me to keep up with them.

"How can you tell?" I asked Bobby about out of breath.

"By the sound of his voice. l know my brother." Was the only answer I got from him. We the walked in to a place called playtime bowl. The guys spotted Angel right away at the bar and walked over to him.

"Jack, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Go ahead baby we wont leave you hear I promise." He kissed my cheek and I started to walk away.

"What's going on, Angel?" Was the last thing I heard from Bobby as I disappeared in to the restroom. I wasn't in that long but soon as I returned the guys were starting to get up to walk away.

"Yeah, we should have been cops." I heard Bobby say causing me to laugh. He looked over at me giving me dirty looks.

"I can not see any of you being cops." Bobby also started to laugh then walked over to throw his beer bottle out.

"What are we doing here Angel?" Angel just looked over at where Jerry had walked in. I looked at Bobby and his face was confused, hurt, he didn't even look mean. It was a side of Bobby I never seen before.

"I found out Jerry got a big insurance check for Mom's death." Once again Bobbys face look like he was in pain. Not like someone beat the shit out of him pain but as if his heart was being torn in two.

"Forget Jerry. We're gonna find him later. Come on. Amber I want you to stay here." Bobby said with that expression still there but it was turning in to anger. I sat at the bar drinking water watching the guys talk to. It didn't take long until Bobby was walking away pissed off.

"Let's go." He said as I got up from the stool and fallowed them out the door. We drove over to Jerrys and sat out in the car. I leaned on Jack as Bobby sounded angry and hurt. It was like he wanted to cry but he was much of a man to let it out.

"I'm gonna go in there and bust that melon and find out what he's thinking."

"His family's in there. You're gonna have to calm down."

"I don't give a shit, man. Oh, I'm calm."

"Let me just call him." Angel said still trying to calm Bobby down.

"He thinks l'm an idiot. He thinks l don't know what the fuck is going on."

"Jerry." Angel said and in the quite car you could hear Jerry on the phone. "_Yeah?"_

"lt's Angel." I looked over at Jack then back to Bobby. "_What's up, man?"_

"Look, man. We need to meet up first thing tomorrow at Mom's house."

I'm gonna kill him." Bobby said still full of rage and agner.

"Calm down, Bobby." Jack said trying to help.

"We still family, right?" Bobby was shaking with anger now. "_I'll see you in the morning."_

"Okay." Angel hung up the phone.

"ls he coming?" Bobby was still looking at the house.

"Yeah."

"Good." Bobby said as we started to pull away from the house.

"What are you going to do?" I asked being a little nosey.

"Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours." Bobby was still pissed and after that I didn't say another word. Not even when we got to the house. I just walked up to Jacks room, laid down in the bed waiting for sleep to take over me. Jack, Angel and Bobby stayed up all night talking and not sleeping at all. I sleep alone that night in bed however if I would have known that this would have been my last night with Jack. I would have made him come to bed with me, or tried to save his life and make him go back home with me. In the morning I walked down stairs to see Jack and Angel just sitting in the living room waiting on Jerry.

"Are any of you hungry?" I figured I could at least make them something to eat.

"No." Came the reply from Jack and Angel. I walked over to Jack and sat down in his lap cuddling in to his chest. He leaned down and kissed me causing Angel to fake throw up.

"Get a room." Angel said laughing. Just then we heard a car door slam and someone walk in to the house. I looked up to see Jerry walking in.

"What?" His tone was not very happy.

"You know what you did." Angel said pulling out stacks of money.

"No! You don't know who you fucking with! Where's Bobby?" Soon as he said that Bobby was right behind him and punched Jerry in the face knocking him down.

"What are you hiding, Jerry? What?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"If you had something to do with what happened, I swear to God, Jerry, I'm gonna kill you right here and now!"

"No, Bobby, no!" Came Sofi yelling The screaming got worse and I blurred my head in Jacks shoulder.

"You made the payments!" Jack yelled causing me to jump a little but he put me closer to him.

"Good timing, Jerry. Just when it seems like all is lost for you, Mom gets shot by some gangsters and now you hit the fucking lottery!" The yelling keep going. Jack just held on to me tight.

"l thought the city cut you off." Jack yelled interrupting Jerry.

"Douglas? Come on, man. This is Detroit! Sweet owns Douglas! He ain't nothing but a gangster in a suit! I don't pay him, and now he shuts my loans off! End of story, end of project." Just then there was a knock at the door. Jack pushed me off his lap and started to get up.

"Where you going?" I asked him but he just kissed me and walked to the door. The other guys never even noticed someone knocking at the door. Just then Bobby noticed Jack was gone.

"Jack. Jack! Jack! Shit." He took off to the door and I jumped up and fallowed. Just then I heard a sound so loud that it made me jump. It was a gun shot and that was the shot that would forever take the love of my life away from me. I was in the door way and it was all happing so fast, Jack he was shot but he was still alive. Bobby ran out and shot the guy that had shot jack but a van pulled up and started shooting more.

"No Jack!" I screamed wanting to run out to him in the line of fire but Bobby came running in the door and shoved me down on the ground. I could hear Jack yelling for Bobby and it was killing me because he was in pain.

"Jack!" I yelled tears running down my face with Bobby still laying on top of me. I could only hear guns going off like crazy, and Jack, I could hear Jack. Just then the bricks beside us started to come in at us and Bobby shoved me away from them and in to the house to Sofi.

"Jack!" I cried more as Sofi held on to me hiding from the line of fire. I had my head on her shoulder crying for Jack as the gun fire continued. Finally the guns stopped and I heard a loud crash as if a car had hit something. I pushed off Sofi and ran outside to see Jerry had Wrecked in to that black van. I then looked over and seen Jack laying on the ground in the cold snow. I didn't care if I got shot I wanted to be with Jack. I ran over to him to find him laying there still alive. I put his head on my lap and he looked up at me.

"Jack." Tears were rolling down my face. Bobby came running over picking up Jacks head out of my lap.

"Jack! Jack, look at me! Jack, you all right? Hold on. We need an ambulance!

"Somebody help!"

"Call 911!! The yelling became faint as I keep looking in to Jacks eyes crying my heart out. He looked up at me then smiled and just like that he was gone. Bobby was crying, everyone was crying and suddenly my tears stopped. I got up from the ground and started to walk over to the van. Before I could grab a gun Bobby had beat me to it. We walked over to the man who was driving the van.

"Who sent you? Victor Sweet?" Bobby said pushing the gun to the guys head.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was Sweet." Bobby pulled the gun away and dropped it.

"Thank God." The guy said as I felt the anger boil inside of me.

"Thank God? He killed my mother and my little brother, you motherfucker!"

"Thank Victor Sweet." I said as I had the gun in my hand and shot the guy in the head, but one shot wasn't enough. I unloaded the whole clip in his had until all you could hear was the empty clicks of the gun.

"Stop, Amber he is dead, just stop." Once again the tears came out but I couldn't stop until Bobby grabbed my hands and pulled the gun away from me.

"They killed Jack."

"I know but you can't go insane on me now. I need you."

"I wanna be with Jack." I said pulling away from Bobby.

"He is gone, you can't."

"I don't wanna live anymore Bobby! I don't want to live with out Jack." I picked up a second gun and put it to my head but Bobby pulled it away from me fast.

"No, don't do that! Jack wouldn't want you to do that."

"I wanna be with him." I screamed.

"I know you do, I know." I feel in to Bobbys arms and couldn't stop crying. Cops started to pull up and get out asking questions.

"I need to talk to her sir." One said to Bobby.

"My little brother, her boyfriend, he is over there dead and she is a mess right now. You can ask her questions when she is calmed down." Bobby said pulling me over to the steps to sit down.

"I wanna be with Jack." I said still crying. I got up and took off running over to Jack's lifeless body. I stayed there in my own world just staring at him until they came over to put him in a body bag.

"Miss, you have to let him go." A voice said to me. I let go of Jack still not moving from my spot as Bobby came over and picked me up getting me away from that area.

"Come over here and sit down."

"I want to be with Jack." I cried more.

"You can't, just sit down here with us." I couldn't tell you what anyone had said but I knew they was talking to Green about what went down. I just stared at the bag Jack's body was in.

"Is she going to be alright?" I heard Green ask.

"I don't know." I heard Bobby's voice say to him. "I hope so."

* * *

**R&R let me know what you think.**


	9. Jack

The cold snow on the ground. The dirt that now keep me from Jack. The cold wind blowing causing me to shiver standing next to Bobby. Tears rolling down my face stinging from the cold wind. Jack was gone, and there was nothing I could do to bring him back. My heart aching, I never felt so lost in my life. The boys started to walk away but I didn't have it in me to move. I felt a arm grab me pulling me away from Jack. My Jack was gone, no wedding, no children, no lets grow old together. I then looked at who was pulling me away to see Angel. "You are going to get sick staying out here all night." I took one last look at the grave, I would never see Jacks face again. I would never hear his voice telling me that he loved me. I took a deep breath then fallowed the guys to the car. My eyes still locked on the grave as we drove away to where it was no longer in my sight.

Once we got to the house everyone sat down in the living room. I was on the couch where Jack was sitting before he was taking away from me. I missed him so much already.

"Never should of came home." I heard Bobbys voice, and could tell he was crying. "Never should of came." He looked up at the pictures on the wall. Jacks smiling face, I looked down at the floor as more tears spilled from my eyes.

"I'll miss him to." I heard Angels voice. "We wont be able to bring him back, but we are going to send him some company."

"You cant go to war with Victor Sweet, not straight up." I didn't hear the rest of what Jerry had said but when I heard Bobby's voice I looked up at him.

"I don't know what to do anymore, I already lost one brother. You guys are all I got." Jerry stood up.

"I got a idea."

"What?"

"We take the rest of the insurance money from mom, pay Sweet to call off the dogs. He will deal." I just got up and walked out of the room. I knew they was planning something stupid and I would end up watching another one of them shot. I walked up to Jacks room and laid down on the bed. I looked over at his things laying on the floor. It still felt like he was still here. It was like he was out with his brothers and I was here just waiting. However I knew he wasn't coming back. No matter how long I laid here waiting, Jack would never be back. I got up and started packing my clothes, I figured it would be best for me to go back home. Home would even remind me of Jack, our things still in our old apartment. I figured once I got home I could get a new place to live and start over again. Bobby walked in the room seeing me pack my things.

"Where are you going?"

"Back home."

"Why?"

"It reminds me of Jack to much here." Bobby sat down on the bed and looked up at me.

"What if I help you get back at Sweet for what he did to Jack." I shook my head.

"Getting back at Sweet will not bring him back Bobby, you and I both know that."

"He killed my mother and my little brother Amber. There is no way he is getting away with this." I shook my head then sat down beside him.

"I understand Bobby but, this, this life isn't for me."

"You unloaded that whole clip in that guy and you are telling me this life isn't for you!"

"What I did was wrong." I got up to walk away but Bobby grabbed my arm stopping me.

"No what they did was wrong, they killed my mom and my little brother! They took Jack from you how can you say what you did was wrong!"

"That guy mite have a family somewhere out there and look what I did!"

"That was his own dumb fault for coming after us! We could all be dead because of them guys."

"Maybe that is what I wanted!"

"For us all to be dead?" I tried to pull away from Bobby but his grip became tighter.

"I just want to be with Jack, if Jack is dead then I want to be dead to!"

"What about me!" He was now standing and in my face.

"What about you?"

"When I kissed you, what I said in the car and I know you heard me." He finally let go of my arm.

"I love Jack, and you know that." Just then Angel walked in the room.

"Bobby, we got to go now."

"This isn't over, stay here."

I sat there on the bed waiting. Normally I wouldn't listen to Bobby but something was telling me to stay in Jacks room. I heard voices fade and the door slam. I was now alone, in the house, in Jacks room. Sitting there I could still smell Jack. Then I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. "Hey." I looked up to see Jack standing in the door way. Was my mind playing ticks on me? I blinked a few times then look at him again.

"Jackie." He just smiled at me.

"I'm here baby."

"You left me, and you promised me you wouldn't." Tears started rolling down my face.

"I am still here with you and I always will be."

"Yeah, but not here with me like you should be." He just shook his head.

"You know that day in the car when Bobby said he like some girl." I just shook my head. "I know he was talking about you. I also knew you loved me so much that you wouldn't ever leave me for Bobby."

"I still wouldn't." He smiled.

"I want you to, Bobby will take care of you, and he needs you to take care of him." I stood up and walked closer to Jack.

"I like Bobby, but I love you so much more."

"I know you do, but you deserve so much more then loving someone who is no longer around to love you. You should be loved, become a wife and a mother."

"I wanted that with you."

"I did to but we both know that is impossible now. However Bobby can give you what you need." I started to laugh.

"Come on Jack we both know Bobby is a fuck them and leave them type of guy." He just smiled at me.

"He used to be until you came along. Take care of yourself, and Bobby. I'll be watching."

"Jack! Wait!" It was to late he was gone. I ran all threw the house yelling his name. I needed to see him, again. Once I ran all threw the house not finding him I finally give up and fell on my knees in the living room crying and screaming out his name. The door opened but I never heard it. Bobby came running over to me picking me up off the floor.

"Amber what's wrong."

"I saw him, I talked to him, he let me alone again." Bobby carried me over to the couch.

"Do you want to tell me what you talked about?"

"No, I just want him back Bobby."

"I know you do and I wish there was a way I could bring him back for you, but I can't. I should have been me instead of Jack, I should have done a better job at protecting him." Bobby was now in tears.

It then hit me, this was what Jack was talking about. I had to take care of Bobby and he was to take care of me. I just wondered when Bobby would see Jack. I now understood why Jack was sitting at the table looking at his mothers seat and not looking up at me or anyone else. His mom was talking to him just like he was talking to me. I reached up and using my hand tried to dry up most of the tears on Bobby's face. "I'm in." He looked at me confused. "I want that fucker to pay for what he did, I want in." Bobby shook his head as I got up off the couch.

"Lets go to Jerry's." I fallowed Bobby out to the car.

As we got there Jerry was sending his wife and kids away for safety. He was talking to them as Bobby and I stood in the yard. Bobby walked over to the car while I stayed back waiting. Once the car pulled away we walked in the house. Jerry got everything ready to go as we waited for Angel to call. Just then we heard a car horn. "Not till we hear from Angel." I hear Bobby say to Jerry.

"JERRY!" I heard a voice outside the door.

"I am coming." Jerry yelled back. Just then the cell phone rang. After Bobby was done he grabbed me and pulled me out to the back door. Jerry walked out the front.

"You trust me right?" I shook my head, Jack trusted Bobby so I knew that I should to.

Let me know what you think, I only have 2 more chapters left. Then I am done with this fiction!


End file.
